


The (Almost) Married Couple

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: "Prompt: Oliver is staying with Felicity and they are acting like a married couple so much that even Diggle and Roy notice it and say something about it. Or maybe Diggle talks to Oliver about how thay act like they are married but without the benefits?"</p>
    </blockquote>





	The (Almost) Married Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "Prompt: Oliver is staying with Felicity and they are acting like a married couple so much that even Diggle and Roy notice it and say something about it. Or maybe Diggle talks to Oliver about how thay act like they are married but without the benefits?"

"Felicity, I have an early meeting tomorrow. Could I shower first in the morning?" Oliver asked casually, watching as she packed her bag.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure," She nodded, leaning forward to put her monitors on sleep mode. "I finished folding the laundry you did yesterday - thanks for doing that, by the way - and put clean towels in the hall closet."

Roy and Diggle shared a look.

"I’m sorry, did I miss something?" Roy asked, looking from the blonde to his mentor. "You two live together now?"

"For now," Oliver corrected. "Since I lost the Queen Mansion, I’ve been staying at Felicity’s until I can find my own place."

"Oh, Oliver, I was planning on cooking salmon for Friday night’s dinner. Do you mind picking up olive oil sometime this week? I think we’re out," She mentioned. "Huh. Oliver. Olive oil. That’s funny."

"Sure, and I’ll see if the farmer’s market has some of that fresh salsa you like too," He grabbed his coat and started patting his pockets. "Huh. I think I left my keys at home. Do you-"

"Yup," She said, jingling the keys in her hand. She tossed it to him, and turned back to her monitors.

"Please don’t tell me I’m the only one freaked out by this," Roy muttered to Diggle, who shook his head.

"It’s like their married," He whispered back.

"Yeah, but without the benefits," Roy smirked.

"I heard that," Felicity and Oliver said together.


End file.
